<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happy Birthday Darlin' by FeliciaBelle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29630433">Happy Birthday Darlin'</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaBelle/pseuds/FeliciaBelle'>FeliciaBelle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Neige and Vil are step brothers, birthday fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:01:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29630433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaBelle/pseuds/FeliciaBelle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one-shot birthday fics for the handsome lads at Night Raven College</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Everyone/Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Lilia Vanrouge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, I'm going to do this in the chronological order of months.</p><p>Yes, this sucker is going to be part of the main verse so...yeah.</p><p>Also, no songs here [unless you count the title as a nod to Conway Twitty's "Happy Birthday Darlin'"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Was there such thing as a holiday hangover? Arisu believed so, he was laying on the couch and groaning as the sunlight had streamed through the window. New Years Eve had been wild as ever with the Draconia family coming by and partying it up with Bloody Mary’s and Grasshoppers, after the firework display Arisu’s family (and his three guests) had to be picked up by his uncle since he was the designated driver, hardly anyone made it to the bedroom and just passed out on whatever furniture was available. Today was New Years Day and this meant one of two things; a day to sleep in and rest up, and it being Lilia’s birthday. Under normal circumstances, Arisu and his family would do the New Years Eve celebration at home and then the next day they would hit up a café for a birthday meal before going to see whatever was playing in theaters before returning to the family home and just lounging with a small celebration. However, this year was different as they had the big celebration in the Afterglow and everyone was dealing with a holiday hangover.</p><p>Well, he was awake now. Arisu looked to the sleeping figures on the other part of the L-couch; Silver and Sebek had ended up using each other as a pillow, Malleus was sleeping on the love sofa with the recliner up, Lilia was in a recliner chair, and Riddle and Jamil were on the other part of the love sofa with Malleus (Riddle laying on the laps of both Jamil and Malleus like a cat), Grim was in Shiro’s warm hut and curled beside the bun. Arisu’s parents’ room was on the ground floor so they didn’t have far to go. With a yawn, Arisu got up and crept to the kitchen; figuring since hardly anyone would want to go out while feeling half-dead, he could at least get pancakes made for everyone – and the birthday bat.</p><p>“You’re up awfully early, Sunflower.” Lilia’s soft voice called out.</p><p>Arisu jumped a bit and looked to the chair to see Lilia looking at him. “Good morning, Lilia.” He smiled. “Happy Birthday.”</p><p>Lilia smiled at him. “Good morning, yourself.” He got up and walked over. “Now then, what are you doing up?” </p><p>“Woke up, couldn’t sleep, figured I’d get breakfast for everyone going.” He led the short way to the kitchen. “I doubt anyone wants to drive anywhere since we’re all pretty tired from the Afterglow parties.”</p><p>“Suppose you’re right.” Lilia kissed his head and went to the fridge to get something to drink. “How did you sleep? No strange dreams, I hope.”</p><p>“I slept fine.” Arisu assured as he dug around the cupboards for what he needed. “Could you get the milk and eggs? Also, are you going to be visiting anywhere before school starts up again?”</p><p>Lilia just hummed as he brought the two ingredients for him. “I’ve visited everywhere in both our realm and yours and every time I always brought you and my boys something from my vacations.” He tapped his chin in thought. “When was the last time I’ve visited Rome? I suppose if I have to ask that, it’s time for a revisit wouldn’t you say?”</p><p>Arisu just nodded and started getting the pancakes made. “If you find a charm bracelet, that would be wonderful.” </p><p>“I know, you’ve always preferred the gifts that can withstand the test of time.” Lilia smiled and sighed. “It’s hard to imagine it’s been sixteen years of your life already; I remember when you were just a small one and always trying to grab at Malleus’ horns.” He chuckled. “Now look at you, charming the boys of Night Raven College with those adorable honeyed eyes.”</p><p>“I’m not charming anyone.” </p><p>Lilia raised an eyebrow. “No? Then I suppose Ace taking you out on the roller-rink party was just a friendly outing?” he had a smirk. “Child, I’ve been alive for centuries now, I know the signs of affection by now; no-one goes out of their way to smuggle your new car through the Dark Mirror and procure fake ID’s for cocktails and ‘Adult Nights’ at a roller-arena as a friendly outing.” He tapped his chest. “You won the Ace of Hearts’ heart, darling, and the list goes on.”</p><p>Arisu just huffed and went back to making pancakes. The aroma was enough to wake everyone up one by one; Grim and Shiro were the first to have entered the kitchen, Shiro went to his food bowl where Lilia placed his food in and Grim jumped onto the table and rubbing at his eyes with a yawn. Silver and Sebek dragged themselves in and just sat at the table as they laid their heads in their arms with a groan, Riddle, Jamil, and Malleus came with looking dead but they were more alive than Grim, Sebek, and Silver, and Arisu’s parents were still asleep – the sweet smell of pancakes didn’t wake them at first, but eventually they came in to join the rest of the group.</p><p>“Please tell me Lilia’s not the one cooking.” Loraine yawned. “I doubt I’ll survive the morning.”</p><p>“First off; rude.” Lilia huffed. “And no, Arisu is the one cooking for us today.” He took the first plate of pancakes that Arisu had finished and brought them to the table. “Eat up then.”</p><p>The chorus of tired thanks filled the room as everyone just stiffly moved to get the treats on their plates to enjoy. Add in the caffeinated drinks such as tea and coffee and slowly everyone was more aware of the world. Breakfast between everyone had gone without a problem, and it was only when Jamil had helped clean up that things got on the chaotic side; it was always that one sentence that starts it all; in this case, the dreaded question was ‘How did you meet Arisu’? and Grim was responsible for that question.</p><p>The mischief looks in Lilia’s eyes were enough to let Grim, Riddle, and Jamil know that it was going to be quite the wild story – even more so when they saw the expression Malleus, Silver, and Sebek had on their faces. Arisu quickly tried to change the topic by steering Lilia to the movies that were playing in theaters, but that didn’t stop the elder faerie from answering with joy in his voice.</p><p>“Well, I came to visit Sunnydale one winter day – well, specifically on my birthday like today, it’s a quaint little historical town and I figured this would be the perfect place to vacation!” he clapped his hands together. “I stopped at the local grocery store, because I was feeling a little hungry and I figured getting something to eat while hiking would be suitable. Store was mostly quiet, save for the cries of a little toddler, out of curiosity, I went to investigate and saw Loraine here trying to settle our dear Sunflower.” He looked at the woman in question. “I’m sorry, I keep forgetting, what was wrong with him that day?”</p><p>“Ear infection.” Loraine replied. “Lewis was picking up the ear medicine at the pharmacy, and I thought Arisu would be sleeping the whole grocery trip since our list wasn’t long…clearly, I was wrong.” She shook her head. “Picking up where Lilia left off; when he approached Arisu and I, I will admit that I was defensive upon seeing him – it’s not that hard to tell if he was a faerie or not, but he offered to help settle him during the rest of the grocery trip. He did manage, of course, Arisu was still fussing because of the infection but not so much since Lilia kept him distracted and even managed to put him to sleep.”</p><p>Jamil blinked at that. “And you just became friends because of that?”</p><p>“Not quite.” Lilia said. “I would stop by at times to check and see how he was on the road of recovery; I brought the boys with a few times that upon helping, Silver fell asleep while holding Arisu who fell asleep on him shortly after.” He grinned as Silver blushed. “I had Silver hold him while I went to get the ear medicine and when I came back, both were sleeping on the chair.”</p><p>Silver groaned. “Dad, please…stop.” He begged.</p><p>Riddle chuckled. “I can see that.” He admitted. “What about Malleus and Sebek? How did they react to him?”</p><p>“Sebek wasn’t impressed in the slightest, he wanted nothing to do with the little toddler. Malleus was the opposite since Sunflower kept trying to grab his horns.” Lilia’s grin grew. “That sort of sealed the deal and we would start coming by every weekend, it wasn’t until he was older that they would actually start playing without us watching over them – Malleus took the role of watching over him in that case.”</p><p>“The only time we would have to back down was when his cousins – from the coven side – would visit him, since we’re not on good terms with them we just settled waiting until they left or before they arrived before we could be with our Sunflower.” Malleus informed. “So, our time during the summer was limited to mornings and late afternoons, which was fine since he enjoyed ‘lazy afternoons’ with us regardless – that, and he knew we would be playing with fireworks come the Fourth of July and wanted to see my fire abilities.” </p><p>“Which, I would like to remind someone.” Lewis looked at Malleus. “That fire magic of any kind is banned on the Fourth, we’re still getting Christmas cards from the fire station years after that little incident.”</p><p>Malleus just shrugged. “I said I was sorry, what more do you want from me?”</p><p>“I think we can only imagine what happened.” Jamil tossed the dish towel over a rod. “It sounds like your childhood was something else, Arisu.” He watched the boy shrug. “…Do you have any pictures from when he was a kid?” </p><p>The impish glee in both Loraine and Lilia’s eyes said it all. “I have to be honest; I like this new tradition better; looking back in time at the boys growing up together~” Lilia sighed. “Ahh~ how the years have gone by.”</p><p>“I’m going to agree with you on that.” Loraine set her empty cup down. “I’ll go get the photo albums.” She darted off before Arisu could protest.</p><p>Lilia just chuckled at the sight of Arisu hiding in his hands; it really had been quite the childhood he had. From the small fussy boy with a sore ear to the beauty he was with a bit of fight in him and armed with soul magic to boot! Now, he wouldn’t lie, when he saw the blinding light from the boy, he was close to just turning his back and letting Loraine handle it on her own but…call it a bleeding heart, or the fact he had a soft spot for children, he ended up helping and taking care of him along the way. A Child of Light winning the heart of this old man and his three sons just by looking up at them, what a time! Now if only that boy would allow him to brew an immortality potion so he could remain by Malleus’ side for eternity, suppose that would have to come at a later date. For now, he was just content with the now and watching as the group just told stories left and right, it’s only morning and already he was having a great birthday.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Malleus Draconia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Right so I should say this now: I am still active on Arisu, however I am polishing older chapters. So I would definitely give them a re-read</p><p>Here we have Malleus' Birthday.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When one has lived through the years, birthdays tended to meld together; however, lately they have been changed into something meaningful than just another day. It started when Lilia had introduced him to the Shai family – though, soon to be Carol. Celebrating birthdays with Arisu and his family had always been pleasant as they preferred the simple and quaint types of celebration, then there was the recent celebration at Night Raven College; he looked at his sash that said ‘Birthday Boy’ and the pin with his birth date on it and shook his head, he never understood why Night Raven did stuff like this, but he would still humor the tradition. </p><p>Actually, Night Raven had brought another change to how he celebrated his birthday. It started when he was named prefect and had attended his first prefect meeting when he saw them; now, call him a hopeless or old fashion, but when he saw Leona, and Vil, his heart had skipped a beat. He had a small grin when he thought about how they even got together; Vil was the first full human that Malleus had approached outside of class. He'd had a few interactions with the blonde before that time of course, had been well aware of how the mortal carried himself with a certain level of grace and poise that bordered on the supernatural. It wouldn't be a lie to say he was a bit enamored with the queenly male but still hesitate to try getting close to him in a more intimate setting.</p><p>Until the necessary push from the universe forced him to visit Pomefiore looking for help. Malleus had managed to figure out what day the entrance ceremony was for once and needed help getting his hair into a presentable state. He'd been a bit bashful when he'd asked Vil for his aid and had expected the blonde to turn him down with a fearful excuse. However, the mortal had surprised him by grabbing him by the lapels and dragging him inside before forcing him to be seated in front of a mirror. The queenly boy had grabbed a hairbrush and begun working out the twists and tangles in the dragonic-fae's unkempt bedhead with gentle efficiency.</p><p>"You have lovely hair, you know that? It's like silk threads to the touch" Vil had commented as he parted the back of Malleus's hair to brush the underside and exposed the scales on the nape of his neck. "Do you mind if I touch these?" the blonde had asked his fingers hovering over the scales. The dragon nodded and let out a pleased purr as the boy's fingers gently scratched his scales before resuming the task of fixing his hair. "Your horns are gorgeous as well" Vil had complimented running his fingers over the boney protrusions with mild fascination as he brushed Malleus's bangs off his forehead and exposed the forehead scales, he possessed. The draconic-fae had soaked up the praise like a hungry man and when the queenly blonde had tilted his head back to make sure his part was straight; he'd craned his neck and kissed the blonde without warning.</p><p>"You're lucky I haven't put on my lipstick yet or that could have been disastrous" Vil had chided but it was clear he hadn't minded the bold move that much. Especially since he processed to press some kisses of his own to Malleus’s horns and scales as he put the finishing touches on his hair. "If you ever need help fixing up your hair again feel free to come by, I enjoy having a model who doesn't squirm and whine if I so much as I hold a brush near their head" the blonde said as he began applying makeup to his face and leaning temptingly over Malleus's shoulder.</p><p>That was also the year he had met Riddle, a fresh first-year from the Rose Kingdom. Similar to Vil, he held himself with grace and regality, but unlike Vil he was stiff and cold towards others – he didn’t want anyone to approach him. That wouldn’t do at all, Malleus made up his mind to approach the Small Queen after he had settled in. Of course, the small first-year had managed to surprise him; the next dorm meeting he was surprised to see Riddle there among the other prefects. </p><p>“Little Queen, what a surprise to see you here.” Malleus noted. “First-year and already the prefect of Heartslabyul.” </p><p>Riddle had a small scowl at that. “The previous dorm head was far too lenient.” He snapped. “There’s no need for that kind of behavior to lead Heartslabyul, as the leader of Diasomnia you no doubt follow the ways set by the Witch of Thorns.”</p><p>Malleus just chuckled at that. “Frankly, Little Queen, my grandmother could care less if I uphold the ‘values of Diasomnia’ as you say. So long as not a single one of my students fall behind in their studies, she honestly wouldn’t bat an eye at anything else.” He smirked, upon seeing Riddle’s wide-eye expression. “You heard right, Little Queen, the ‘Witch of Thorns, is my grandmother.”</p><p>The reaction wasn’t what Malleus had expected, the young prefect just stared at him – frozen, wide-eyes, and…looking rather pale. He was quite certain that humans don’t come in that shade. Vil was at least some form of help as whatever he had whispered into the Little Queen’s ear, it settled him down long enough for the meeting to commence. Of course, after the meeting, Riddle had sped off from the room – never before had Malleus seen a human run so fast like that before. Since that day, he’s made it his mission to get close to the Queen of Hearts of the Heartslabyul dorm. </p><p>It wasn’t an easy process, nearly every time he would approach Riddle, he was always met with the same tensed expression a cat would show when in a new area. He stayed to the shadows to observe the young prefect, see what he could learn and use that to his advantage – this method was a hit and miss; his first attempt was going to the Heartslabyul rose garden and casting a spell over the red roses, covering them in gold and preserving their eternal beauty…this just ended with Riddle stressed out as they were to be white come spring. Approach him in the library to ‘geek out’ (as humans would say) about the history of the Valley of Thorns? That was met with Riddle trying to use his mountain of books as a shield. Just what was he doing wrong?</p><p>“I don’t understand, Vil, am I doing something wrong?”</p><p>Vil looked up at him from his own work and sighed. “Malleus, he now knows you’re the grandson of a member of the Great Seven, it’s an imposing title you hold, most people would be nervous around you.” He got up and walked over to him. “Malleus, let him approach you instead.”</p><p>“What can I do to make him approach me?” he looked at Vil, almost pleadingly.</p><p>“Do something completely out of character for an heir.” Vil smirked. “Go perform Furby maintenance, that should draw him to you.”</p><p>A strange request, but he wasn’t going to argue with it. Shrugging, Malleus returned to his dorm and started to carefully put some of his collection into a wagon before heading to the courtyard to begin his work. Sitting under the apple tree, he began to carefully remove the fur of the first furby; now armed with tools, he set to work to make sure the mechanics worked perfectly and even going so far as to holding the fur up to the sunlight to see if any needed to be cleaned. He continued this action until he heard someone breathing near the wishing well, he looked up slightly and saw Riddle beside the old well and watching him from a distance. He said nothing but continued to work and putting the fur back on the toys, a few times he saw Riddle messing with his phone – texting his vice-head no doubt. By the time he got to furby number three, the Little Queen did actually approach him – still keeping a distance between them.</p><p>“You…collect toys?” Riddle finally asked.</p><p>“Just specific ones.” Malleus said. “I find furbies quite fascinating.” He smiled at the one in his hands. “You humans come up with interesting creations over the years and this is my favorite one.”</p><p>“Do they have names?” </p><p>“Only one does, and that’s the one Sunflower has gifted me when we grew up together.” He looked up at Riddle. “Have you not had a furby as a child? I was told that most children had at least one growing up?” he saw the prefect shook his head, and nodded to the wagon. “Go ahead.”</p><p>“Pardon?” Riddle looked at him confused.</p><p>“Take whichever one you fancy.” Malleus said.</p><p>“You’re not worried I’ll take the one ‘Sunflower’ gave you?”</p><p>“No, ‘Specks’ is in my room back at Diasomnia.” He assured. “He’s not part of the wagon crew you see before you.”</p><p>Riddle fell quiet and took a step towards the wagon, he looked up at Malleus who kept nodding in assurance before he finally picked one; a black furby with green eyes and a tuff of green fur on its little head, he smiled as the toy sparked to life and started talking – even letting a small chuckle at the babbles. Malleus just smiled, he had to give Vil credit for this idea; to think that all it took for the Little Queen to be used to him was through the power of toys from the 80’s. He and Riddle eventually grew closer with each little toy and once more, Riddle had surprised him yet again, he presented Malleus with a stuffed hedgehog that was red in color and told him it was as a ‘thank you’ for the furby. </p><p>That just left Leona, the second prince of the Afterglow. Their courtship had been a strange one; instead of Malleus pursuing the lion, the lion had decided to pursue him. Well actually it had been more of a brawl than anything else. Leona had tried to pick a fight with Malleus thinking he'd have an easy win only for the dragon to flip him on his back and pin him like a bug. To add insult to injury, the draconic-fae hadn't even taken the attack seriously. Instead, he'd found it more flirtatious than anything else and to make that point clear he kissed the beast-man before letting him up. </p><p>They clashed against one another like this for the next few months, Leona randomly challenging Malleus to a fight only to find himself subdued and pinned to the floor before being kissed and allowed to run off with his tail between his legs. Eventually a day came where the dragon-fae wasn't really in the mood for their daily spat and when he pinned Leona, he did not kiss him before letting him go. Malleus thought this might please the lion for once, after all he always complained about the kissing before.</p><p>"What the fuck is your problem stupid lizard?!" Leona snarled grabbing Malleus by the collar after he was let up from the floor. "I let you pin me to the floor where's my goddamn kiss?" he snapped his ears pressed flat against his skull and his tail wagging angrily. </p><p>"I thought you didn't like my acts of affection; you protest about them rather loudly after all" Malleus replied as he blinked a few times with a bemused expression on his face at this response from the beast-man.</p><p>"I never said to stop doing it you stupid lizard" Leona said reluctantly looking off to the side with clear embarrassment. </p><p>"Good, you're finally being honest with your wants, wildcat" Malleus said with a chuckle as he leaned in to press a kiss to the other male's lips. After that their daily brawls ceased, they still fought from time to time but it was no longer a requirement before they could be affectionate.</p><p>It was quite the year, but Malleus wouldn’t have it any other way; they were the Royal Quartet and in Leona’s words they were the ‘Heathers’ of the school. </p><p>“Malleus?” Vil’s voice brought him back to the now.</p><p>Returning from memory lane, he turned to Vil and took his hand into his before kissing it. “Beautiful, what’s wrong?”</p><p>Vil moved up and kissed him on the corner of the lips. “I should be asking you that; you were staring off into nothing, whatever is on your mind?”</p><p>“Just thinking about this and that.” He said simply. “Are you enjoying the party?”</p><p>“It’s a bit much.” Vil admitted. “But I wouldn’t have expected anything less of Lilia and Kalim’s united power.” He leaned on the balcony rail with Malleus and sighed. “Sunflower’s running late?”</p><p>“His policy is ‘if I can’t find a gift or look presentable, I’m not going.’” A soft chuckle. “Pretty certain he made that policy on the spot when a kid from his school was hosting a party for the entire class and he just didn’t want to go.”</p><p>Vil shook his head. “The more I hear about your childhood with him, the more I’m wondering which was his genuine side and which was influenced by you.” He gently nudged him.</p><p>Malleus returned the nudge. “Look who’s talking, pageant mom, you wouldn’t let him cut his hair at all and had been going through the kitchen over at Ramshackle.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t have to go after him if he would stop making those cinnamon rolls, I swear he’s pouring the entire bag of sugar in those.” Vil shot a look to Malleus. “I blame you for that, you damn faeries and your desire for overly sweets addiction.”</p><p>“Actually, Lilia and I have nothing to do with his sugar addiction.” Malleus smirked. “We never gave him food from the fold.” </p><p>Vil huffed. “Sadly, you also cannot lie, so I have to accept that answer.”</p><p>Malleus gently took him into his arms and brought his wings out to cover them. “Now, don’t be like that, Beautiful.” He kissed his cheek. “You should let yourself overindulge once in a while, there’s cake in the party calling your name.”</p><p>Vil looked up at him with a smirk. “You seem pretty persistent about the cake; it wouldn’t happen to be from the fold would it?”</p><p>A feign pout. “You think so low of me, Vil, do you truly believe I would get you addicted to such?”</p><p>“If I get an addiction because of this, I will come after you.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t expect it any other way.” Malleus kissed him and folded his wings back. “Come, let’s go enjoy the festivities.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>